Genesis
Genesis is an English rock band whose song "Land of Confusion" was featured in the episode "Freefall" of the series Miami Vice. Career The band was formed in 1967 by members Peter Gabriel, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks, Chris Stewart, and Anthony Phillips. Their 1969 debut album, From Genesis to Revelation, featured John Silver instead of Stewart. Their next album, Trespass, saw John Mayhew replace Stewart, and featured the progressive rock style (similar to Yes and King Crimson) the group would take through the mid 1970s. In 1970 Phillips left due to ill health and "stage fright", as did Mayhew, and were replaced by Phil Collins and Steve Hackett, forming the so-called "classic" Genesis lineup. This would remain through three albums until 1975 when Gabriel decided to leave for a solo career, and Collins became the lead singer. Hackett would leave in 1977, leaving Genesis as a three-man group, and their 1978 album ...And Then There Were Three, became the group's first platinum album. 1980's Duke featured their single "Misunderstanding", which just missed the Billboard Top 10. In 1981 Genesis collaborated with the R&B group Earth, Wind, and Fire on the album Abacab, with the singles "No Reply At All" and "Paperlate" featuring EWF's famed brass section. Their third single, the album's title cut, became the group's third Top 40 single. Meanwhile, Collins began a side solo career, his album "Face Value" featured the single "In the Air Tonight", he reached #1 in 1984 with the theme from the movie Against All Odds, and EWF's vocalist Philip Bailey joined Collins on a duet, "Easy Lover", in 1985. Genesis released a self-titled album in 1983, featuring the tracks "Mama", "Just A Job To Do", and their first Top 10 single, "That's All". In 1986, Invisible Touch became Genesis' biggest selling album, the title track became their first and only #1 single, while "Land of Confusion" reached the Top 10 and had a very popular video featuring characterizations from the UK comedy show Spitting Image. Two other singles, "In Too Deep" and "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight", both reached the Top 10 as well. The group then went on a five-year hiatus, during which Collins' solo career took off and Rutherford's band, Mike + The Mechanics, also did well, scoring a #1 single with "The Living Years". In 1991 Genesis returned and recorded the album We Can't Dance, the single "I Can't Dance" became Genesis' last Top 10 single, their four others reached the Top 30. We Can't Dance was also the last album featuring Collins, he would leave in 1996. Rutherford and Banks brought in a new singer, Ray Wilson, and a new album, Calling All Stations, but did not sell well in America (though it did do well in the UK) and the group went on another, more extended hiatus in 1999. The band reunited for a 2006 tour, but Collins injured a vertebra during that tour and has been unable to perform drums or piano for several years, but returned to performing in 2015, but no Genesis reunion was currently planned. In 2010 the classic Genesis lineup was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Category:Music performers